The field of the present invention is carriers for small vehicles.
Carriers have been employed on small vehicles for the lashing of goods to the vehicle for transportation. Such carriers often include a frame structure of tubular material fixed to the frame of the vehicle. Such carriers are often located behind the rider to extend across the upper rear portion of the vehicle.
Such carriers have been developed for three-wheel vehicles. One such carrier is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 58-122673. In this carrier, the carrier frame is attached near the middle thereof to the main frame of the vehicle by brackets. Stays extend upwardly and outwardly from the frame to fenders. The carrier and the fenders are then bolted together and to the carrier stays. Such an arrangement couples the carrier to the fenders and rigidly fixes this assembly to the vehicle frame. To gain access beneath the fenders in such an arrangement requires the disassembly of the carrier from the brackets.
Another carrier is illustrated in Japanese Patent Publication No. 58-108984. In this device, a carrier is again fixed to the rear of a three-wheel vehicle. A subcarrier frame is provided in this carrier which is pivotally mounted to the main carrier frame such that it may be rotated to expose an articles case and the lid therefor. Once having rotated the subcarrier frame, the articles case and lid are exposed such that the lid may then be removed from the articles case.